The Legend of Zorro
by kyouko68
Summary: Zoro loses his memory after waking up in the Grand Line Hospital. He must do whatever it takes to get his memory back. Maybe he'll find someone that will help him do it. Based of the movie 'Hancock'. ZoLu


**Yea! A new story! And yes, it is based off of the movie 'Hancock'. I was thinking about not posting this, but I'm gonna go ahead and post it anyway. I was considering just typing it out and leaving it there. And don't know if it'll be good or not, but here it is!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Amnesia and publicity<p>

The sound of beeping was heard. I opened my eyes slowly. A blurry sight of people in blue scrubs whom I'm presuming as doctors, stare at me with looks of surprise on their faces. I squinted my eyes at the bright light hanging above my head. _Where am I? Who am I?_

"Hello? Hello sir?" one of the doctors' got my attention. I shifted my eyesight towards him lazily.

"Where am I?" I asked them first.

"You're in Grand Line hospital." The doctor answered. "H-how were you able to heal yourself so quickly? You had fractured skull and a few broken ribs. You healed within the hour!"

I huffed. No way could I have gotten hurt that much. It's strange. I have knowledge of everything except who I am and my past. "Can I leave?" I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I couldn't stand it any longer. I hated being in hospitals.

"Not yet. Can you please tell us your name and identification." The doctor held a clip board.

"I don't know. I don't know who I am." I told them.

"I knew it. He's suffering from amnesia. Sir, do you have anything in your pocket? A wallet, or maybe an ID?" the doctor said this while flashing a light in my eye.

"Get that out of my face." I grumbled. I fished through my pockets only to find a pack of bubble gum and two tickets to see 'The legend of Zorro'. I shrugged. I kind of like that name. I think I'll take it.

"Let me just take a blood sample." The doctor flicked the tip of a sterilized needle.

"It won't work." I said. He took my arm and tried to insert the needle but the tip broke within contact. I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. He shook his head.

"You don't remember any relatives that could pick you up? Or do you know where you live?"

"Nope." I honestly didn't really care. I just wanted out of this place. It's giving me a headache. I got up and deliberately left the room.

"Where are you going?" he called as he rushed to catch up with me. "At least sign out." He handed me the clip board. I sighed and wrote 'Zoro' on it then left.

I was glad when they didn't hassle me with anything else as I made my way outside. I smirked as I remembered one thing that I could do. I pushed off from the ground creating a crater and soared into the air. I'm not human. I don't know what I am _exactly. _But I do know that I am of another species. I guess all I have to do now is start over.

* * *

><p><strong>80 years later<strong>

_"The police are currently in pursuit. Five men were spotted in the car and they are fully loaded with weaponry. This could be some sort of terrorist attack."_

I paid almost no mind to the news as I tried to go back to sleep. I grumbled turning over trying to get comfortable.

"Zoro! Hey, Zoro!" a kid's voice was heard. I turned over to see who was bothering me. The kid looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Bad guys." He gestured towards the display with a bunch of TV's that were playing the news. I sat up from the bus stop bench I was currently sleeping on.

"What? You want a cookie or somethin'?" I muttered. The kid that was no older than eight frowned and walked away.

"Asshole." The kid muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this. I slipped on my sunglasses and flew off not caring that I destroyed the bench in the process. I sped clumsily passed buildings avoiding running into one. Flying wasn't really my strong point; I just use it to get around. When I do fly I try to avoid things like flocks of birds and airplanes. (Trust me, those thing come outta nowhere) I didn't notice that I was still holding a bottle of sake and took a swig from it. I was already hung over; flying didn't make it any better.

I then caught sight of the car chase that was taking place on the highway. Man, there are a lot of cop cars. I wonder what these guys did.

I flew up to the target car accidentally running into a green highway sign. I ran right through it, but the sign flew off and hit a cop car making it crash. I winced. "Oops."

I jumped on top of the car that the criminals were in and ripped it off clumsily flying back a little. Screams of panic erupted in the car. They spoke in a language that I couldn't understand. Probably Japanese or Spanish, I couldn't tell. I plopped nonchalantly in the back seat still holding my bottle of sake.

"Hey, I don't give a shit what you guys have t o say alright. How about everyone just shut the hell up and stop the car." They still had the nerve to shout at me with stuff I don't understand. "Ok, if you guys don't stop talking, his head is going up his ass, his head is going up the driver's ass and your head is gonna go up _my_ ass, capiche?"

The guys exchanged nervous glances. They all screamed then shot at me with semi-automatic weapons. I sighed as the bullets had no effect on me. I looked at my bottle of sake perfectly shattered now because of them. My sunglasses had holes in them as well. I rubbed the back of my neck. _We're gonna have to do this the hard way._

I stomped my feet through the floor of the car and dug them into the concrete whilst stopping the car. I leaped out of the car in a swift bound and picked up the car by the bumper and flew up into the sky with it.

Higher and higher they went as Zoro ignored their screaming. "P-put us down!" one shrieked.

"Oh _now_ you can speak English huh. You broke my sunglasess!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You can have mine! Just put us down!" another shouted.

"You guys want down? I can give you down. I'm good at that." I smirked. I flew up to a building that had a long lightning rod on it.

The criminals shrieked in protest, but I dropped the car onto the rod impaling it. I flew off to leave the cops to handle the rest.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a man of at least twenty years sat in a room with his patients. He ran his hand through his black hair.<p>

"Would anyone else like to share?" he sighed. He's trying to get them to talk about how they feel since he was in fact a social worker. "How about I lead us off. I'm a recovering pyromaniac. Franky, do you have anything to say?"

"Uh…well, my name is Cutty Flam, but people call me Franky. I'm a cola addict, there I shared Ace!" he said.

"Hi, Franky." The group greeted.

"Yeah, now we're getting somewhere! Sanji?" Ace looked towards the blonde. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looking away as if he didn't want to be here.

"I pass." He said stubbornly.

"Come on, you haven't said a word all day." Ace pressed.

"Fine." Sanji sat up reluctantly. "My name is Sanji and I'm addicted to marijuana. I'm I done now?"

"Hi Sanji." The group greeted. Ace sighed.

* * *

><p>On the way home Ace talked on the phone with his little brother. <em>Traffic is thick today. <em>He thought.

"Yeah, Luffy. I think I made a break through with the guys."

"Did you get Sanji to talk yet?"

"Yeah I actually did."

"That's great!"

"Oh yeah, today's meat balls and spaghetti Tuesday. Make sure to stop by the store and get extra meat balls."

"Yosh!"

When they hung up, Ace focused on driving again. He had to stop a multiple amount of times because of traffic. The sound of honking was heard a thousand times a minute. "Come on! What is it, National Honking day or something! This is ridiculous!" Ace yelled. He really didn't like driving. It was always like this.

He then heard the loud sound of a train whistle. Train? Ace looked to the side and captured the frightening sight of a freight train coming his way. _I'm on the railroad tracks! _He realized. Ace frantically tried to back up only to be blocked by a car. H e went forward meeting another car.

"Dammit! Dammit!" he honked his horn. "Back up!" he shouted at the car behind him.

"I can't! There's no room!" the guy yelled.

"Dammit, I am not going to die here!" Ace pulled on the car door, only to have the handle break on him. "Shit!" the train was coming dangerously close. Ace rolled down the window and opened the door from the outside. Right when he was going to jump out, he was stopped by his seat belt.

The train was too close. Ace closed his eyes bracing for impact. *tap tap* He heard the sound on his window shield. Ace looked up to see a man with green hair. He flipped his car over the car behind him which made Ace dizzy.

The train ran straight into the green haired man making the train crash to a stop as if the train crashed into an impenetrable wall. Ace was stunned. He struggled to crawl from under his mildly totaled car and slid off of who ever nice gentleman's car this is.

People crowded around the man that saved his life. They were all yelling complaints at him.

"You asshole!"

"Why didn't you just fly up with the car!"

"Look at all the damage you caused!"

Zoro glanced behind the front part of the train to see that its cargo have slipped of the tracks in every kind of direction. "Crap." He cursed silently.

"Look at what you did to this guy's car! He should sue you!"

"You should have sued McDonalds; they're the ones who messed _you _up."Zoro snapped. Zoro rolled his eyes as he took in as many insults that the angry crowed could through at him.

"Hey! _Hey!_" Ace stood in front of Zoro holding his hands out. "I should be dead right now! Right here!" Ace protested. "Thank you Zoro!" he held out his hand. Zoro hesitantly took it. No one has ever thanked him for doing things before.

Ace made sure everyone could hear him. "_Thank you Zoro_!" Ace grinned widely at the man. Zoro's face remained frowning.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Chopper sat on the steps of their house playing with his reindeer stuffed animal. Suddenly a car fell from the sky making Chopper jump. He tilted his head in confusion. "Ace?"<p>

"Thanks for the lift Zoro!" Ace said as said man landed next to his car. Ace climbed out of his car a bit dizzy.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Luffy rushed outside looking shocked.

"Hey, Luffy!" Ace greeted. "You know Zoro right?"

"Yeah! Zoro's the super hero that stops the bad guys!" Chopper squealed in excitement.

"Zoro, let me introduce you to my family. This is Chopper, my nephew. And this is Luffy, my younger brother." Said Ace.

"Hey," Zoro held out his hand towards the teen. Luffy just stared at him like a deer in headlights. His face was very fair and perfect. His body and his skin was so fair that he practically resembled a woman. And those eyes...they were silvery around the edges of the irises. Just like his. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." He said timidly. He shook his hand happily. "Nice to meet you…Zoro."

"Zoro, you should stay for dinner. You eat human food right? We're having spaghetti Tuesday." Ace offered.

"No no, I'm sure Zoro has other things to do." Luffy excused.

"Come on. Zoro saved my life today, it's the least I could do." Ace said. He didn't understand why Luffy was acting like this. He was half expecting Luffy to be excited for Zoro to be here.

"He saved your life?"

"Zoro's so cool!"

"Sure I have nothing better to do." Zoro agreed. Something told him that this Luffy kid didn't like him too much. But then again, not many people like him anyway.

* * *

><p>Zoro devoured the food that was on his plate. It's been a while since he's had a real meal like this. Luffy watched him do this, slowly losing his appetite. It wasn't because of his rude table manners. It was something more.<p>

"So Chopper, I heard that Wapol is giving you trouble again." Ace said to the boy.

"Wapol? What kind of name is that?" Zoro cut in.

"If you must know, Chopper has a bully." Luffy said.

"A bully? You know what you should do. If he ever bothers you again, kick him up the pee shoot."

"Hehe, that sounds like a good idea." Chopper giggled.

"No Zoro, we're trying to teach him a non-violent approach." Luffy said irritably. He picked up the bowl and angrily scooped spaghetti on Zoro's plate. "Violence is not always the answer you know. Everything just turns out in a bloody mess and it's never good!"

Zoro was very confused at this point. Luffy is a very a agressive and attractive person. Zoro liked that in a human. "We watch the news a lot. There's no good situation on there." Ace explained. Zoro chuckled then got up from his seat.

"I gotta go use the bathroom." Zoro grabbed a bottle of whiskey and left.

"Did he really just take that bottle into the bathroom?" Luffy asked Ace.

* * *

><p>Later that night I hung out at a bar watching the tv.<p>

"_There was 9 million dollars worth of damage caused by Zoro's so called 'heroics'. Not just from the car he planted in the lightning rod. He has recently ruined the train schedule and cost 20 million dollars worth of damage from the de-railment."_

_Ugh, this is why I hate watching the news. _

I looked at a card that Ace gave me before I left. Apparently he's a social worker who helps people with personal problems. At first I wasn't interested, but now that I think about it, maybe this guy can help me get my memory back.

For eighty years I've been living without a trace of my past memory with nothing to help me, but that pack of bubblegum and movie tickets. I never thought I'll actually do this, but maybe I do need a boost in my life. I don't give a crap what people think of me, I just want to do…something. I guess this is the biggest shot I have.

**How was that? I hope you guys like it. The rating might change depending if I put a lemon in it. What do you think? This story will most likely be only a few chapters long so look forward to it! :3**


End file.
